


Swallow Me Down

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: The alpha chuckles and cups his mate’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, my love.” Cassius leans into his touch, purring. “Want your mouth. Want your mouth all over.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Have some smut! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. 
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

A happy purr rumbles deep in Cassius’ throat as his mate’s tongue licks a slow trail up and down his cock, gradually dipping lower to nuzzle and kiss his balls. The alpha stays clear of the flared head until precome gathers at the tip. He takes his time lapping up the pearly beads; it both arouses and infuriates the omega when his mate does that. 

His swollen belly may obstruct his view of Wikstrom but he has no trouble conjuring a vivid image of the alpha between his splayed legs: a heavy blush darkening tan cheeks, blue eyes glazed with hunger, lips puffy and slick with spit. 

His left hand finds its way to the alpha’s head, combing its fingers through thick brown locks, while his right settles atop his belly. Cassius strokes the prominent swell tenderly and is relieved their child has settled down. 

“Wik…” 

The omega’s breathy moan grabs Wikstrom’s attention. He leans back and gazes up at his mate: aroused, heavy with child, and oh so utterly beautiful. Seeing Cassius’ hand caressing his belly and flushed in arousal, the alpha thrums with pride. His own cock gives a pleased twitch. As much as he wants to tend to his own carnal needs, his mate comes first. 

“Tell me your desire, my love,” the alpha drawls, “please.” 

Cassius rocks his hips forward as much as his pregnant body will allow, wanting Wikstrom’s mouth on him again, but the other man doesn’t budge. Instead, the brunet trails kisses along his lover’s swollen belly. He noses the taut skin and takes a deep breath, inhaling Cassius’ natural musk and a sweet scent omegas have when they are with child. Mischievously, Wikstrom nips a ticklish spot under his lover’s bellybutton, making him yelp in surprise. 

With a pouting glare, Cassius nudges his mate with his foot. “Wik, come on! Stop teasing me.” 

“Teasing is half the fun, my heart.” 

“Fun, my as—behind!” grumbles the omega. “It’s been seven months, Wik, seven fu—friggin’ months, yo.” 

Male omega pregnancies are delicate for the first few months with a high miscarriage rate if they are not properly taken care of. Immediately after finding out the good news, Drasna put Cassius on a strict regiment: no stress, no unhealthy foods, and no sex (at least, no penetrative sex). Cassius complained at first but eventually relented, especially when Wikstrom joined in. The pair diligently followed the rules, despite the many times Cassius tried to coax sex from his stubborn, rule-happy alpha; _one darn blowjob isn’t gonna hurt the baby!_

The day Drasna informed them they have passed the delicate stage, Cassius dragged his mate up to their bedroom and yelled threats of bodily harm if anyone bothered them over the weekend. 

(The pack couldn’t stop chuckling and snickering on their way out of the manor. Before she left, Drasna stressed to take it _easy_ or she will have _words_ with them.) 

Wikstrom trails a hand soothingly up his mate’s thigh, nodding in understanding. “I know, Cass, but,” He leans up on his knees and kisses Cassius’ forehead, “we have all weekend to acclimate our bodies to pleasure again and I do not wish to rush.” 

The intense gaze his alpha gives him has Cassius blush to the tips of his ears. “Damn—Darn it, Wik.” 

The alpha chuckles and cups his mate’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, my love.” 

Cassius leans into his touch, purring. “Want your mouth. Want your mouth all over.” 

Wikstrom says nothing and sinks down to the floor. He places his hands on the omega’s thighs, spreading his legs more. Cassius’ cock is flushed and heavy and dripping. Licking his lips, Wikstrom suckles the head, getting it nice and slick, and gradually swallows down the entire length in one gulp. His nose presses against dark wiry curls and breathes deep; the musk smell is stronger here. 

Cassius cries out, shuddering as each inch of his dick is engulfed in a tight wet heat. He bites back a curse, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip. “God, Wik, _move_.” 

The alpha pulls back, leaving only the tip in his mouth, only to plunge down again and repeat. Wikstrom’s head bobs faster as his slurps become louder; he even pauses to lavish attention Cassius’ balls until they’re slathered with spit too. His mate’s hand latches to his hair again and tugs. Cassius does not bother holding back his salacious noises, moaning Wikstrom’s name over and over. 

Between Cassius’ rambling mouth and delicious cock, the alpha’s need for release skyrockets. He grips his own erection to stave off the ache. It doesn’t help and only adds to his passion. 

“I’m close! Ahhh—I’m close!” Cassius cries. He looks at his attentive alpha with fire blazing in his grey eyes. “Swallow it, my come. Every last drop so you’ll taste it for days, yo.” 

Wikstrom does not need to be told twice and engulfs the omega’s cock just in time for the first gush to hit the back of his throat. Keeping still, he vigorously gulps down the warm spurts. The alpha can get enough of his lover’s taste, swallowing all he can until Cassius goes soft. 

Cassius trembles from his intense orgasm, sweat dotting his forehead. Even though he’s spent, Wikstrom is still milking him for all he’s worth. 

He lets out a shuddering moan. “God, Wik, you trying to kill me?” 

A throaty chuckle answers back. Wikstrom releases the flaccid cock with a wet pop. The alpha’s lips are shiny with spit. There is a dribble of come in the corner of his mouth, and if his mate didn’t suck him dry, Cassius would be ready for round two. 

“Forgive me but you did say ‘every last drop’,” teases Wikstrom. He nuzzles under his mate’s bellybutton again. 

The omega rolls his eyes before settling them on his mate’s erection. “Need a hand?” 

Wikstrom’s tongue darts out to lick up the come, “I am fine. Just relax and enjoy the show, my love,” he smiles. 

The alpha shuffles back and plants his feet on the carpeted floor, bending his legs up and spreading them, giving his mate a good eyeful. Cassius lets out a pleased whine at the sight of Wikstrom’s jutting cock, so big and so perfect; his asshole wantonly clenches. 

Wikstrom leans back on one hand and grips his erection with the other. Already on the verge, he skips the pleasantries. Rocking his hips up, he fucks his cock hard into his fist. A litany of ‘Cass, Cass, Cass’ tumbles past his lips, pretending his calloused hand is his soft mate instead. 

Cassius knows his mate is close from how much louder he gets. “Come, Wik, come for me.” 

With a growling moan and head thrown back, the alpha comes and does not stop until his chest is a filthy mess of milky white. Thick globs slide down the dusky skin, sticking to the light hairs. Wikstrom shakily remains upright and pants heavily, the last of his come spilling over his hand. His spent cock rests against his stomach. 

“That was hot, yo.” 

Wikstrom looks up at the omega with hooded eyes. “I aim to please.” 

“You can say that again, babe.” Cassius eyes the come-splattered chest and rubs his swollen belly. “I’m hungry.” 

The alpha is up on his feet, ready to attend to his mate’s cravings, until he realizes Cassius is not hungry for food. Wikstrom chuckles and approaches the bed, stopping a hairsbreadth away from a smirking Cassius. He offers his still-stained fingers to his lovely omega. 

“Eat up, my love.”


End file.
